<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Era New Opportunity by Umbrum753</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348274">New Era New Opportunity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbrum753/pseuds/Umbrum753'>Umbrum753</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, F/F, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:35:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbrum753/pseuds/Umbrum753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Azula finds herself in a whole new world after being frozen for years. Maybe she can find new opportunities with a new Avatar. Azula/Korra. Also on FF.net but adding over here slowly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azula/Korra (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Azula had been on the run now for the better part of 4 years. Running from her past life, but her past life was not done with her yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had managed to recover from her..episode on the day of the comment after about a year in her prison cell, but of course, no one seemed to care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What enraged her the most about the whole miserable year was that every time she actually had a visitor she was given so much medication that she couldn't even recognize who it was or what they were trying to say. So to them, she just looked as insane as always and she was left to rot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, at least that had been the case until she realized that if you simply acted like you couldn't move for long enough, people will start to think it's true. Once they do, they will get lazy and careless. They will forget restraints, leave doors unlocked, or even windows open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula had finally gotten out of that hell hole four years ago and had been on the run ever since. When she was on the run she only did what was necessary for survival. There no grand plans or plot. No schemes about the future. Getting to the next day was the plan every day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had wanted to do more, to get revenge on those that betrayed her but she never put any energy into it. Maybe some part of her mind thought that maybe if she played nice they would stop going after her. Maybe she just grew up a little in that cell of hers. Sure she was mad about what had happened to her, but Agni the chance of going home and never going back to that cell again was just too alluring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, no one seemed to care what Azula wanted, no one ever did. So now she was somewhere over the North Pole in a small airship she had managed to procure at a nearby shipyard with rather inattentive security staff and close behind her she could count three more airships of a similar design.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, unlike Azula's own ship that was currently being battered around by the storm that was currently hovering over the pole, those following her didn't seem to be having any trouble with the weather conditions and Azula knew why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was Katara's doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That accursed water bending peasant had made it her personal mission to chase after her since the moment she escaped four years ago, and the accursed woman has persisted in this crusade even after all others had moved on to other things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara had never given her more than a moment’s rest. Azula had been tempted to just kill her outright, but she knew that such an act would only bring the wrath of other companions and of course the Avatar himself. Avatar Aang for whatever reason loved that woman and if Azula hurt her, he would never let her see daylight again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that said, there was still the question of what Azula should do and she needed to think of something soon since she was failing to stay ahead of her pursuers. Taking a quick look outside the cabin window showed Azula that there was now a figure standing on the gangplank of the lead ship. Then she saw what she thought was movement and before she could put the pieces together in her head, her whole ship came to a very sudden and lurching stop. Quickly regaining her footing, Azula looked back out the window to investigate what had happened, and that is when she saw a huge bridge of ice that had appeared between the lead ship and her own. Even more startling was the bridge began to retract, dragging her craft back towards her pursuers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had been caught. Azula knew that much. 'Well at least now I get to fight', She thought as she watched the figure skip across the bridge before jumping over to her ship. A moment later and the figure, walked into the cabin with their arms poised for an attack. Azula could now clearly recognize them as the bane of her existence herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why Katara what a surprise it is to see on this fine day,” Azula mocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Save your lies Azula, it's over. We're not letting you cause anyone anymore suffering!" Katara yelled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula couldn't help but roll her eyes in annoyance "What suffering do you speak of? I have not done anything in a long time, and you are the- Wait, what do you mean we?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula's answer came in the form of a sudden and powerful gush of air that seemed to strike her from all sides at once and shattered every window in the small cabin. The next thing Azula saw was the orange robes of the Avatar flowing across the threshold of the cabin door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Avatar what a surprise, guess I should have known the peasant was too weak to bring me in herself." Azula spat, trying to sound more menacing than she currently felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, Aang didn't rise to Azula's taunts. Perhaps he had simply matured over the last four years or maybe he had simply gotten used to this routine. Regardless of the reason, the only reaction Azula got from Aang was a sad stare before he took on another bending stance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ready Katara" Aang asked abruptly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm ready" Katara replied without delay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula looked on with uncertainty and tried to prepare herself for whatever they were going to throw at her. She could do this. She had fought them both before and even though she may feel sick and tired, and even though she may be battered and bruised, she was not going down without a fight. Not her. She was not weak or helpless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang and Katara finally made their move. Together the pair suddenly began to channel all of the ice, snow, and air from outside the cabin around them before blasting it all directly at Azula.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite her metal perpetration, Azula was not prepared for an attack. The force of the attack was too great and it was so cold. It was bad enough that she had already been freezing, but now with the polar winds battering her, she felt like she was suffocating. She couldn't defend against this, she could barely move or think. The arctic water now drenched her whole body and she could feel it becoming even colder, harder, it was turning to ice. In an instant Azula's muscles, her eyes, and even her lunges, had been frozen. She was barely aware of what was happening anymore, her mind was slipping away from her. The last thing she could remember thinking before losing conciseness was. 'Am I dying?'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Azula finally defeated Aang let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding. It was over and he couldn't be happier for that. He was also sure Zuko will be happy to know that his sister would be coming home soon. With that thought, he turned towards his wife who was still breathing heavily and had yet to drop her bending stance. She looked like she was in disbelief. He couldn't say that he blamed her. She had been chasing Azula longer than anyone, but now she was free from that burden as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, it looks like our training pulled off after all c'mon Katara let's get her-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang was cut off mid-sentence when Katara quickly moving her arms and sending a wall of snow that knocked the now frozen Azula out of the airship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Katara what are you doing-" Aang was cut off once again when Katara turned an almost inhuman look on him. He had never seen her like this before and he had to use all of his willpower to prevent himself from jumping at the sight of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on Aang let’s go home we are done here." Katara snapped forcefully before storming from the icy cabin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang wavered for a moment. His mind was whirling from what he had just witnessed. He felt like he should do something, saying something, but ultimately he relented. With a silent prayer, he left the airship and the frozen Azula behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Sledger class ship was designed and built soon after the Great War. It was an Ice breaker vessel meant to reopen old trade routes between the fire nation and Northern/Southern water tribes. Though most would consider it a fossil in comparison to many of the newer models of the day, it still worked. Even after nearly seventy years in action, it was still the best ship for its job.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Sledger's most distinguishing features included its large crane and claw and its unique type of steam furnace. Rather than a separate chamber for the water to be heated, the massive chunks of ice the ship harvested from the field were all slid directly into the blaze. The ice would melt and turn to steam in moments giving the ship a burst of power to push its self through the ice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crane was pulling large chunks and putting them on the slide to eventually be dumped in the furnace. However, when one of the operators noticed there that there was something odd about one of the chunks he called out to his fellow crew members.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey it looks like there's something in that piece!" the worker tried to point out, but the noise of the ship prevented him from being heard. In a final attempt, he grabbed the crane operator to get his attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"HEY grab that piece!" The operator turned around just in time to see it fall into the blaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a brief explanation, the operator said. "Well, it's your job to clean the burner when it’s -" suddenly an explosion rocks the ship as the two workers see what is distinctively blue flame come spewing from the furnace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was like an explosive had been set off. Intense heat washed over the deck as nearby workers were thrown to the ground and the rest scrambled to perform damage control. The deck was in full panic mode, so much so that no one even noticed the extra shadow stammering through the smoke and steam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The figure tried to walk but collapsed on the deck of the ship her body both numb and aching at the same time. She didn't know where she was or how she got there, but she noticed that she wasn't alone. She could see what appeared to be humanoid figures scrambling all around her. Taking a moment to blink away the haze she then realized that she was on the deck of a ship sailing on what appeared to be arctic seas. The air was frigid and the deck felt like an ice sheet against her skin so she decided that she first needed to get herself out of this cold and that is when she looked up and saw the lights of what had to be the bridge of the ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula carefully eased herself up off the deck and started on her way. She needed to know where she was and how long she had frozen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula made her way towards the bridge making sure to be as quiet as possible, but she soon realized that time in the ice has not been kind to her. Each and every step feels like a chore and even after leaving the open air, the chill still stuck to her bones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone must've noticed her sluggish behavior since they called out to Azula. "You there, stop wandering around and go tell the captain we have four badly wounded men down here!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'The best place to hide is in plain sight as always it would seem' Azula thought to herself. "Of course," she replied, making her voice sound horse. She quickly moved up the stairs and opened the door to the tower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's going on down there?!" The captain quickly asked without even looking up from the controls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There are four badly wounded men down there." Azula quickly stated, but at this point, she was paying the captain about as much attention as he was her. Instead, she was far more interested in what looked like a stack of papers on the desk beside the door. Documents were usually dated, if she could figure out the date she might be able to get her bearings. It didn't take long since the folded up paper on top of the stack had just what she was looking for and her eyes fixed on one line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>170 ASC</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'One-hundred and seventy!?' Azula found herself muttering in horrified disbelief. If this paper was accurate it would mean she had been frozen for years, decades even. How could she have even survived for that long in such a state? Sure Avatar Aang had supposedly been frozen for one-hundred years, but he was the Avatar, and Azula was fairly sure normal rules of nature didn't necessarily apply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula shook her head. 'That water peasant must've learned a new trick.' She thought to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Argg, we will have to head back to Republic City to make repairs and get everybody all fixed up." Said the gruff captain</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course." Came the only response from Azula as she turned around to head out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Republic City- It sounded familiar, wasn't that the town that the Avatar was trying to start? Azula could remember hearing about it when she was on the run.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Running… she had no reason to run anymore. This was a new time, a new world, and maybe she'll be lucky and all her old enemies will be dead. Yeah, Azula did like the idea of going to Republic City. Maybe there she would find a new opportunity.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After about a week sneaking around the ship, Azula found herself being woken up to the sound of heavy machinery and a countless number of voices coming from somewhere nearby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'We must be here, wherever here is.' Azula thought to herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quickly she threw on her stolen worker's leather overcoat and a matching set of simple dark grey cloth pants. Azula quickly and carefully crept out of her hiding place in the ship's hold. Then she simply walked off the ship like she was supposed to be there. She couldn't help but smile as she walked past many of the other deckhands without them so much as raising an eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> 'Hmp that was easy.' She thought as she walked down the gangplank and out into the city. Most of the crew was disembarking down a different plank onto the docks and few noticed another worker walking off another. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, Azula soon found herself stalling and her smile was quickly replaced by awe when she finally took in the city before her. ‘Well, things have certainly changed while I've been gone.’ She mused to herself..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>New technology was everywhere and Azula could tell that it was not all from the Fire Nation like before. She started walking deeper into the city to see all that had changed. There were machines that were loud and fast filling the streets and the roads weren't paved with gravel, but instead a smooth dark stone that reminded her of tar. Then there were the wires that hung overhead and seemed to run all over the city like some sort of web, and a little higher up she could see that the sky was filled with airships of every shape and size. Some were familiar, but many completely alien in design.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After taking it all in, Azula was starting to feel dizzy. The streets of this city were too crowded. The buildings were pressed together far too tightly. The differences were just too drastic for her and she suddenly found herself being drawn to the first open ground she came across. It was some sort of garden, or park if the signs around it were to be believed. After Azula walked into the park she took in a deep refreshing breath of clean air and quickly proceeded to flop down on a nearby bench to relax.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azula realized that she was going to need some time to adjust to this new world. She thought about all that she had seen and heard. The new "radio" machines, the electric lights the… everything. Even the way people spoke seemed different. To say it was a bit overwhelming would be putting it mildly. Though, when she saw a shabby looking vagrant digging around in a nearby bin, which appeared to be for waste disposal, she found herself smiling. ‘Well, it seems some things never change.’. She had dug through similar bins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking away from the site she leaned back and closed her eyes letting the sounds of the city wash over her. She was trying to acclimate trying to process all she had heard. She recalled something she had heard in passing earlier. She heard that the new Avatar was in town and was challenging someone to something, though it didn't really concern her. Why should it? Because for all that she had seen and heard it was what she did not that affected her the most.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She did not see any looks of fear as she had walked openly on the streets. No one had recognized her at all. No one was watching her from behind to see if she was the one who they had to fear. No one in front of her parted ways to allow her to pass. Here in this place, in this time, she was a complete nobody.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azula chuckled to herself and thought. 'This should be what I wanted. To not be hunted, to be able to live my life without fear of being put back in a prison cell, this is a good thing right?' The answer was yes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, for whatever reason, it still hurt Azule. Yes, she did want to be left alone but she wanted to be remembered for what she had done. The great things she had achieved. She was the greatest fire bender of her generation, possibly even of her time. Certainly, her father and her uncle were powerful, but her uncle had long since gone soft, and her father was crippled. At least her mind was far sharper. She had proven that by conquering Ba Sing Se without so much as taking a single life. Though, to be fair that wasn't for lack of effort. She had nearly killed the Avatar after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, none of that matters now, because Azula Princess of the Fire nation was no more. She was nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, she was not nothing. Princess Azula was not nothing. She was still just as good a fire bender as she ever was if not better and she had picked up more than a few new tricks while she was on the run. She would make a name for herself in this new world one way or another. It was just a matter of time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that decided, Azula began plotting for her big return, but her train of thought was broken by the sound of shouting coming from somewhere behind her. Now annoyed she turned her head around to see that a crowd had gathered and that there was some sort of rally going on. Azula scoffed and was about ready to ignore it, but heard something that caught her attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you tired of living under the oppression of benders!”  Hoping up from the bench and walking closer her curiosity was replaced by annoyances as she listened to the anti-bending rhetoric of the (rather whiny) speaker. Though, the crowd seemed to be eating it up which only made her more annoyed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Azula was so dumbstruck by the absurdity of it all she almost didn't notice the overly cheerful-looking man walking up to her. "Welcome sister, are you here to join the revolution?" He asked proudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Revolution you say?" Azula asked with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course, the Equalist movement will fight for us non-benders against the bender's tyranny under the great leadership of Amon!" He said gleefully as he shoved paper into Azula's hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Curious Azula gave the page a quick look over. The main thing that stood out to her was the masked figure imposed on it. 'Amon huh? Interesting.' She thought before looking back towards the man to address him again. "And you say that this Amon is the leader?" She asked for clarification.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's right." The man replied enthusiastically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azula gave a curt nod. Now with her curiosity sated, Azula was going to just throw the paper down and just walk away, but a better idea came to mind and her sinister smirk came over her face. Azula really enjoyed the horrified look on the man's face when the paper burst into flames in her hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry, I'm not interested." She added to the now angry man and walked away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaving the park behind her, Azula ventured back into the city with no real destination in mind. After some more time of aimless wandering and some light theft to grab something to eat, she was done sightseeing and was now looking for a decent place to lie down for the night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she walked through the city contemplating her next move, she suddenly found herself walking along the water's edge near the harbor. From there Azula noticed something that she had somehow missed on her first walkthrough. There was a massive statue of Avatar Aang towering over the water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘And they said I was an egomaniac.’ Azula scoffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> It was quite a grand sight to behold too, even if it was a little gaudy. Though, what interested her more was the small island it was built upon. It was not far off from the coast and there seemed to be an accessible structure at its base. On top of that, the structure didn't look like it was currently occupied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Perfect.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waiting for it to get dark it was not hard to steal a small rowboat and make her way to the island. Just as she suspected, it was deserted. No annoying people or loud machine engines to bother her. For the first time since she had woken up in this world, she had some peace and quiet. Letting out a tired sigh, she found a nice corner of the building that would catch some sun in the morning and sat herself down. Then she pulled her overcoat up over herself like a blanket before she leaned back against the wall and tried to get some long needed sleep. Any plans could be made in the sun of a new day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn't sure how long she slept, but it felt like she had only just managed to close her eyes before they snapped open again to the sound of shouting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instincts kicking in, Azula sprang into action. The first thing she needed to do was identify the threat. Fortunately, her current position had also been chosen for its wide range of sightlines. So when she looked down from her vantage point, it didn't take long for her to zero in a lone figure in the center of one of the lower levels. The figure appeared to be a young woman and a fire bender. At least if the powerful bursts of flame she released in every direction was any indicator. For a moment Azula wondered if the girl had gone mad, but then she saw what she was firing at. There were dozens of dark clothed figures in the room along with them. She seemed to be surrounded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azula watched as the woman was overwhelmed and brought down by cable restraints. Watching this, Azula got the feeling that she should probably do something. Based on their choice of weapons and target Azula figured that these people were probably the Equalist that she had been hearing about. If so, this wasn't likely to end well for this girl. However, the Equalists seemed to be waiting for something. Their target was restrained yet none got close. A moment later and her patience was rewarded when another person casually entered the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azula instantly recognized this new arrival to be the same masked man she saw on the paper earlier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'So that is the Amon?' She looked him over her. He was tall, certainly well built. She could see why he would make for a good figurehead, but nothing about him struck her a special quite yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azula could tell Amon was talking to the captured bender now, but she couldn't quite hear what they were saying. However, as she watched Amon creep closer to the defenseless fire bender, she felt the urge to do something comeback even harder than before. There was now a little voice in the back of her head telling her that this might be her chance. A chance to make a name for herself in this new world by eliminating what was surely a simple peasant rebellion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quickly weighing the pros and cons of intervening, Azula decided the time was right and prepared herself to jump down into the room. Then like mooselion hunting their prey, she pounced. With barely a sound she had landed flat on her feet towards the middle of the room and before anyone could even begin to react, she released a wave of her signature blue fire in a circle around her. The hot flames sent the enemies around her either scrambling for cover or reeling in pain. She had also taken care put Amon in the way of the person she was trying to help so he was burnt instead of the girl in...blue? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'This is too easy.' That is what Azula thought as she watched her first victims collapse around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With some of the grunts cleared out, she turned towards Amon with the intention of burning a fist-sized hole in his chest. Unfortunately, she was caught completely off guard when her prey's still burning leg pushed through to strike her hard in the chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blow sent Azule stumbling backward a few feet and gasping for breath. She had to admit, she was impressed that Amon was not only still standing but able to launch such an attack. It spoke well of his physical conditioning. Not that it would be enough to save him of course. After all Amon was now struggling to just stay upright.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Determined to put an end to this, Azula tried to go into another bending form. However, before she could complete the form, metal lines like the ones that had restrained the girl from before were thrown out from either side of her snagging her arms and pulling them apart. Surprised Azula quickly took in her surroundings and noticed that a few of the Equalists had recovered and were now focused solely on trying to capture her. Azula briefly wondered what happened to their primary target, but she soon spotted her in the same place she had been before, only now she was curled up into a ball on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Really?' Azula complained internally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know who you are, but you will pay for what you've just done!" Azula heard Amon yell as he pointed an accusing finger in her direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing that he was still visibly struggling to stay standing with his burnt legs, Azula's only response was to put on her signature smirk before adding. "We shall see."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A second later and Azula twisted her wrists to send jets of flame up the cables melting them through and breaking their hold. It was not the first time she had been captured like that. Then without missing a beat, she released a few more jets flame square into the chests of her former restrainers. Then she flipped over a bola one of them had threw in an act of desperation before shooting flame right at the face of one of the Equalists. It sent him stumbling backward in a scream of agony. His screams went ignored, however, as Azula began picking out new targets, but before she could do more smoke canisters exploded around clouding her vision. Not wanting to just fire blindly into the smoke and risk hurting the fire bender, Azula steadied herself and waited for the enemy to make the next move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To Azula's surprise, another attack didn't come and by the time the smoke had cleared, Amon and other equalists gone. "Cowards." Azula scoffed before allowing herself to relax.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now that it was silent again, Azula could hear the frightened breathing coming from the girl she had saved. Azula rolled her eyes and decided that she should try and snap the girl out of it. It was the right thing to do she supposed. As Azula approached the girl she noticed something a bit odd. The fire bender was wearing what looked like water tribe clothing and was sporting a complexion to match. It was strange, but this was a different time, who knows how much culture has changed while she has been gone. So she brushed it off and reached down to help the girl up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey calm down," Azula said, her voice sounding more annoyed than concerned. She realized that she may need to do a better job at this being nice thing given the girl's lack of reaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azula let out a loud sigh before trying again. "Hey it’s okay now, they're gone. I made them go away and now they cant hu—" Azula was cut off and caught off guard when the girl jumped upon her, her arms coiling around her waist in what might look like a hug to some. However, it felt more like the girl was clinging to Azula for dear life. Not sure what to do in a situation like this, Azula awkwardly wrapped her hands around the other girl's and lightly began to pat her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"um… it's okay I ah... got you?" Azula said clearly lacking experience in this matter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl finally looked up to meet Azula's eyes before speaking. Her voice sounded so uncertain. "I've never been so afraid in my life. Thank you my name is Korra…who are you?" </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Azula was at a loss. Of all the wild events of her life, a rescued girl clinging on to her was a new one. A girl that she had just met. Was touching her. Not just touching her, latched on like a leach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Don't think of people you help as leeches.’ she reminded herself. She was trying to have a good first impression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl kept staring up into Azula's eyes like she was some sort of holy being sent by the spirits. However, all Azula could do is stare vacantly back at the girl. ‘I was helpful...now what do I do?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula had never been looked at the way Korra was looking at her before. So she just didn't know what to make of it, but after a moment of this, she realized that it was probably getting odd that she wasn't saying anything. So she decided that an answer to the question Korra had asked a few moments earlier would be a good first step.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My name," Azula began causing the girl wrapped around her to come to attention. "It is Azuuuull," Realizing that she was about to reveal her real name to somebody she didn't know, Azula quickly tried to play it off by coughing and correcting herself. "It’s Azu, my name is Azu" Azula said wondering where her confidence and smooth tongue had gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra was now looking at her with uncertainly in her eyes but didn't question her and instead, she rested her head back on Azula's shoulder. "Well thank you for chasing Amon away for me Azu. I know what would've happened if you hadn't and I've never been so scared in my life. Seriously, thank you." Korra said, her voice growing quieter as she talked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, you're welcome. Now, while I have nothing against you, I would seriously like to know what you were doing out here all by yourself and what-" Azula began to question the girl, but soon stopped when she noticed that the girl had fallen asleep in her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula sighed in exasperation. 'Of course, if this is what is going to happen every time I am "helpful" this could get old rather fast.' Azula thought to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula briefly considered forcefully waking the girl awake and making her release her grip on her, but decided against it. Azula figured that if she was going to do things differently in this world, she might need to get herself accustomed to people getting close to her. Then realizing that she was tired herself, she decided to get some sleep as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula wasn't sure how much time had passed after she started her rest, but she was wakened by an eerily familiar shaking of the ground. She saw that the darkness of night was still deep and stretching out across the horizon, so little time could have passed. Azula sat up as she heard footsteps approaching her position and was surprised when she attempted to rise to her feet but found she was weighed down. Then she was startled again by the sound of groggy moaning and grunts coming from her waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That is when she remembered that she had not slept alone tonight. Funny enough, this is the first time Azula could recall that she had not slept alone. It was an odd feeling, but not one that seemed to repulse her. Well, at least not as much as she used to think it would.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, Korra was awake now and she must have heard the same thing Azula did since she was holding her tighter than before. The girl's fear from earlier seemed to have come back in full force. Azula was also tense, but probably not for the same reason. Korra was likely expecting those rebels to return, but Azula knew that wasn't who was coming. She knew because she could recognize the avatar's bison anywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'No, he can't be still alive, not after all this time. Not even the avatar can live forever.' Azula thought to herself as her mind started to race. It was trying desperately to make sense of this situation. Unfortunately, before she could even really begin she was pulled from her thoughts when a hand was placed on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula tensed before looking down to see that Korra was trying to comfort her. It was an unusual concept for someone to "want" to help her like that, but just like the holding, it wasn't necessarily unwelcome. Still, Azula didn't know this person and that made things a bit awkward. She was about to tell Korra this, but before she had the chance, she heard someone shouting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Korra! Korra, where are you!?" The voice called out. Azula noted the panic in the voice. It was clear that Korra was important to whoever was coming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula briefly considered breaking away from Korra and slipping out of the building. She still had some time, but before she could make her move, she found herself being pulled from the ground and forcefully dragged towards the source of the voice by the very same scared girl she had just been holding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on I know who it is! He's a friend!" Korra declared as she directed them towards the building’s stairwell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula was surprised by the strength of Korra's grip, and now that there was finally a little distance between them, she had the chance to properly see the person she had stuck her neck out for. When she did, she was surprised by what she saw. It seemed that the same girl who had been scared senseless and cowering in her arms only a few minutes before was quite tall and clearly well trained. She wasn't bulky, but she was still almost all toned muscle mass from head to toe. There seemed to be a few oddities with this girl that Azula really wanted to figure out. But she realized that her curiosity would have to wait. She was being dragged towards someone she did not want to meet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait Korra who are you taking me to?!" Azula questioned as she started trying to break free from Korra's grip but as Azula was focused on that Korra suddenly let go of her, nearly causing the fire bender to smack herself in the face with her now free hand. Realizing that Korra was now talking to somebody Azula became petrified. She had squandered her chance to slip away unnoticed and as if that wasn't bad enough she was now faced with an all too familiar sight. Standing before her was a man with a blue arrow tattoo on his shaved head and the orange robes of an air nomad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'The Avatar! No, I am not going back, I am not going BACK!' That line blasted through Azula's mind over and over, just as it had during all those years of running from him, but she had been in situations like this before. She just had to think and she could get out of this one as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula took a moment to steady herself. 'Breathe in, breathe out, now think. This can't possibly be Aang. It just can't be. No, it’s not'. Azula reasoned allowing herself to start to calm down and remembered all that she had seen all the dates. They all had said that Aang passed a long time ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And Azu saved me and I passed out." Azula was pulled from her thoughts when she heard her fake name mentioned and realized Korra and her friend were staring at her. Then the man in the air nomad robes stepped past Korra to get a good look at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well then Miss Azu, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Tenzin and I'm a member of the council here in Republic City and I thank you for what you have done." Tenzin said diplomatically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula relaxed as soon as she heard the name. 'Tenzin huh? So it's not him.' The realization allowing her to relax her tense body, but she quickly realized that she was acting very oddly by the way the man in front of her was looking at her with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes well you're very welcome Councilmen," Azula responded. "But try not to let her go out so late again." She added trying to look as dignified as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh you can be sure there will be a long conversation about what has led us to tonight," Tenzin said in a serious tone lowering his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good, I can't say that I will always be around to bail her out in the future," Azula responded now wearing a smirk on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am right here, I can hear you!" Korra said loudly and annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzin seemed to ignore Korra however and instead began to look Azula over, his eyes were questioning and curious. "Pardon me Miss Azu, but where do you live? Perhaps I can fly you home on my bison?" Tenzin asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula knew the look on the older man's face. It was the look of suspicion and Azula knew it well enough to know how to respond to it. After all, it wasn't that hard to guess what he was wondering. There were enemies here earlier, people willing to attack Korra to get whatever it was they wanted. If they were already willing to go that far then who is to say that Azula was not one of them. However, Azula knew how to handle this situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I live nowhere right now. I've just come to this city and I had no coin left to rent a room. This place just seemed like it was safe and quiet for the night." Azula declared. She knew the look Tenzin was giving her now as well. He was searching for a lie or untruth to support his suspicions, but she gave him nothing that was not the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeming satisfied with Azula's answer, Tenzin's face quickly changed to one of consideration before he said. "Oh well, I doubt it's safe for you to stay here now. I suppose I could give you a ride back into to the city, there is a place I know that can-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stay with us!" Korra spoke up interrupting Tenzin causing the man to give her a stern look. "Well at least for the night, I mean she did earn it right?" Korra said looking back at Tenzin her eyes pleading.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzin thought for a moment before letting out a defeated sigh. "Fine let's just go home I'm tired and it’s getting late." He declared before the three of them descended the monument and walked out towards a clearing where Azula saw a familiar sight. It was a sky bison. Azula had seen one in particular often enough to know what they were like, but she had never been this close before. Well, at least not without the beast trying to crush her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now Oogi may look big and intimidating, but I assure you that he is quite friendly and can get around fast enough," Tenzin said as he adjusted straps on the bison's saddle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would you believe me if I said this thing could-" Korra started, but was cut off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fly? Yes I know that it is capable, it was after all the preferred method of transportation for Avatar Aang and his gang. At least it was during the one hundred year war." Azula said remembering all times she had to avoid something similar to this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You seem to know your history quite well." Tenzin praised. "Perhaps you could teach Korra a thing or two." He added as he glanced in Korra's direction. Sensing the mockery Korra made a less than dignified face in his direction. Tenzin shook his head. "I'm only partially joking you know? You really could use some history lessons."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Later Tenzin I just want this day to be over!" Korra responded</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzin relented and climbed into the bison's saddle before aiding the girls up as well. Then once they were all seated the flying furry beast took off. It was strangely quiet during the trip and Azula didn't like it. Figuring she still had many questions to ask now was as good a time as any to start.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What were you doing at the statue in the middle of the night?" Azula asked looking over to Korra. The girl in question almost seemed hurt by the question. Azula wasn't sure why, but she wasn't going to back down now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment Korra sighed and her face sagged. "I was being stupid. That is what I was doing." She replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Care to elaborate on that?" Azula asked. She still didn't have nearly enough information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He called me out, I didn't think I could just say no so I went," Korra replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And so you played right into Amon's hands?" Azula asked. Korra just sagged lower. "What is so special about this Amon person anyhow, surely he's just another rebel to be crushed," Azula said her disdain for such a person showing in her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra moved her face closer to Azula's the fear seeming to return to her eyes and mixing with anger. "You don't know, do you? He has the power to take away people's bending, he wants to wipe out everyone's bending! The man is a monster!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You say he's a monster? Well, then it seems like a job for the Avatar to stop him then." Azula said, the gears in her head starting to work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra looked at her thoughtfully for a moment then spoke again. "You did just come to the city didn't you, cause the Avatar would be me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula's mind froze and her body started to subtly back away from Korra. A thousand thoughts whirled in her mind, but they seem to settle on one concept. 'Why did it have to be her?'</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This...is not my best chapter...oh well I am glad I have learned more since I first wrote it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>'Why did it have to be her?'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That line was currently taking center stage in Azula's mind and it brought all other activity to a complete halt. Part of her almost felt disappointed by the revelation. That part confused her a little, but she brushed it away so she could focus back on the real world. While her mind was away her body had been reacting on instinct and had started to slowly inch away from the Avatar while never breaking eye contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula just couldn't believe this situation. After all those years of running, fighting, and hiding she now had the Avatar sitting right next to her. Korra for her part didn't seem to be taking Azula's reaction very well and just as Azula was about to leave arms reach she decided to have her voice heard and made to grab Azula's arm halting her retreat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey Azu, what's the matter with you? Don't look at me like I'm some otherworldly being." Korra said and when Azula became ridged and seemed to pale, Korra sighed in frustration before speaking again. "Sprits it looks like you've seen a ghost!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula had managed to collect herself by now and was working on controlling her breathing and uneasiness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>'I am Azula, princess of the Fire Nation! Not a coward!' Azula internally reprimanded herself. She would not be broken so easily, she couldn't lose control of this situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a few more quick breaths and was finally starting to calm down. 'If she recognized me she would've said something by now. Wouldn't she?', the fire bender pondered, and when she couldn't find any major flaws in her reasoning the more rational parts of her mind took back control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now with her mind working properly again, Azula came to another realized. The realization that she was currently being taken to the Avatar's home by a man who must be related to the last Avatar in some way. This situation could be used in a number of different ways but was pulled from her thoughts by a squeezing sensation on her arm. Azula glanced down to see that Korra was still gripping her arm and when she glanced back up towards the girl in question she was met by a look that demanded answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, I was just expecting someone-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Expecting what? Perhaps you were expecting someone older? No? Then maybe you thought I would be someone smarter or stronger, an amazing and perfect being? Well I'm not okay! I am working on it, but I'm just not there yet so just give me more…" Korra said lowering her arm from Azula and replacing her look of frustration with that of sadness. "Time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever Azula was expecting it wasn't the outburst that she got. Though for whatever reason she felt like she had to fix this. She did not want to make an enemy of the Avatar a second time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I just thought," Azula said putting a hand on Korra's shoulder this time. "I thought you would be taller," Azula said while wearing a proud smirk on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra looked up at Azula, the surprise clear in her expression. Then a faint smile slipped onto her lips. "Funny." She finally said before giving Azula a light punch in the arm. "Maybe tomorrow I'll work on wiping that smirk off your face, by showing you the Avatar that I am." She boasted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you challenging me to sparring match?" Azula asked with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra let out a big yawn before responded tiredly. "Tomorrow yes, but for now we’re going back to the island and I am going to sleep. Hopefully, before Tenzin has a chance to yell at me anymore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula noticed that they were closing in on a small island and based on the way the bison roared and its Airbender handler snapped his reins, she figured that they would be coming in for a landing soon. With that in mind, she decided to take a good look while she could. From what she could see of the island, it looked similar to the air temples that she had hidden in before on her travels. They were simple, but with some artistic flair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not long after that, the bison had landed and the group had gotten off. Korra kept her word and said her goodnights and quickly took her to leave before Tenzin had a chance to stop her. With a look of defeat and exhaustion in his eyes, Tenzin gestured for Azula to follow him. He led her up the path from where they had landed to his home and then to a small guest room with a single bed and little else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula didn't really mind the lack of décor too much. The old her certainly would've been offended, but after spending so many nights without even a roof over her head she had learned to appreciate a warm bed. However as she walked inside and was about to say her goodnights, Tenzin said something to stop her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula tensed, mentally preparing herself for an attack, but Tenzin didn't seem to notice. "Thank you again for what you did tonight Miss Azu. Korra is strong but needs more guidance to balance out her rather erratic mind," The stress clearly showing on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula simply nodded in response and said "A teacher once taught me that the body is the tool in the hand of the mind and that a tool is only as useful as the hand that wields it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzin raised an eyebrow and then he smiled. "Quite full of surprises aren't you Miss Azu?" Azula shrugged. "Well, I won't keep you any longer, have a good night," Tenzin said before turning to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now with Tenzin gone and the door closed, Azula was left alone with her thoughts. That was good since she had a lot to think about. The position that she now found herself in came up first in her mind. Here she was, once the most hated and hunted person in the world in the home of her pursuer's descendants. She would now have to think carefully about her next move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had accepted the offers of these people just so she wouldn't seem out of the ordinary. However now that she had, what was she going to do? She knew that if she stayed then it would only be a matter of time before she was found out. Though if she were to leave where would she go? No one seemed to know her here, but that may not hold true everywhere. The more she traveled the more chances she would have for someone to know her history, to recognize her face. There were also so many unknowns now. How much had the world changed?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lost in her thoughts, she walked over and laid down on the bed but continued to think of other options. After what seemed like an eternity of pondering, an interesting idea came to her mind. 'What if I stay? What if I tried to befriend this new Avatar?' Azula remembered those who had befriended the last Avatar in the past had made it to very high standings later on and how good would it be to finally be on the winning side for a change. Azula’s thoughts then turned to the Avatar herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'This new avatar seems interesting as well, certainly different from the last one, more headstrong less preachy, a good change if I have a say in the matter. I'll see what can be done with her if I stay.' Lost in her thoughts Azula finally fell asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After being on the run for so long, Azula had a good sense for when something was wrong and she was always ready, even when asleep. As she woke up she had the familiar feeling that someone was watching her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not wanting to let her possible attacker make the first move, she threw herself off her bed and into a fighting stance. A small blue flame flickered to life in her hand illuminating the room and granting her better sight. However, as she looked around the room she found nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your fire looks weird!" Azula heard a thing say and when she heard it, her gaze was drawn downward until she found a small bald child staring back at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Maybe if I ignore it, it will go away.' Azula thought to herself as she extinguished her flame and relaxed her stance. Then she walked away from the thing so she could look out the window and when she did, she saw that the morning sun was just starting to rise over the horizon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though, despite her natural affinity for the sun, Azula found her eyes drawn not to the bright orb itself, but instead a tall rock that stood on the edge of the island. She noticed that it was already getting hit by the sun's rays and though it was hard to tell from this distance, it looked like it was wide enough for a person to sit upon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Maybe I'll finally be able to get in a quiet meditation session without being disturbed for once.' The thought made a faint smile appear on Azula's lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Making up her mind about having the first quiet start to the day that she could remember in years, she turned to leave. To her dismay, she found that the thing was still staring at her. With the annoyance clear on her face Azula tried to walk around the strange creature but found that every time she attempted, it would move to block her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her impatience growing, Azula decided that a change of tactic was in order and since she was trying to avoid violence at the moment, she settled for communication. "May I help you with something or are you here simply to be annoying?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It looked at her and spoke again "Make the fire blue again!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azula found this creature’s tone far too demanding and she wanted no part in this thing’s amusement which made her reply quite easy. "No." She deadpanned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Pleassee!" The creature pleaded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No!" Azula declared more forcefully before trying to step around the thing once again, but like before it continued to block her way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Pretty please! I will be your best friend!" The creature bargained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Look you little brat, I am not interested in being your friend and I'm not your plaything now go away!" Azula snapped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not until you make the blue fire again!" The thing said stomping his foot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that moment several very poetic words came to Azula's mind to say to this insolent child, before she had the chance Tenzin appeared at her door and solved the problem for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Meelo, I've told you not to disturb our guests! Now go to the shrine. It's time for morning meditation!" HE shouted while pointing the child in a general direction. The frustration in his voice was clear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ahhh!" The child cried out before taking on a look of defeat and stomping out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Watching his son until he was out of sight, Tenzin let out a sigh before turning towards Azula. "My apologies Miss Azu, his enthusiasm can get troublesome at times. I hope he did not disturb you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not the worst morning I've had. I will make the most of it." Azula responded</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm, well my wife Pema will be making food for everyone later. I hope you may join us then." Tenzin offered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Perhaps," Azula said dismissively as she stepped past Tenzin and out of the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now making her way outside, Azula soon found the rock that she had seen earlier. Then after climbing upon it and getting into position, she was relieved how easily she was able to calm herself down and relax. She hoped that this time would help clear her mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>______________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After their morning meditations, Tenzin and his family had come back inside and begun eating with Pema. As they were eating Korra entered the room still looking quite worn out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well," Tenzin began after noticing the young Avatar enter. "Look who decided to wake up for morning mediation." He said sarcastically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not now Tenzin, can't you wait to scold me until after I eat," Korra responded as she started gathering food from the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tenzin looked as though he was going to say something very demeaning, but before he had the chance a hand was placed on his shoulder. Looking over he saw his wife Pema looking up at him, her eyes pleading. Letting out a defeated sigh Tenzin looked back at Korra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Korra I'm sorry. I'm still mad that you disobeyed me, but more importantly, I am glad you're back safe and sound," Tenzin said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's alright, but the only reason I'm alright is because of Azu. She really saved me back there." Korra said her eyes getting distracted by the memory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tenzin hummed in thought before he began again. "Yes which reminds me, I would like to go over what happened last night, and how to avoid it in the future."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra's face turned downward, the look of defeat coming back. "I don't want to talk about it. At least not right now. Maybe, I don't know, later or something?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Korra, it is important we learn from our mistakes. However, in order to learn from them, we must first understand them. I know it was not the best night for you, but you're safe now." Tenzin said with sympathy in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Perhaps you could at least save the talk for a more appropriate venue Tenzin? This is hardly breakfast conversation." Pema chipped in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words from Pema seemed to get through to both of them and the rest of the short meal was eaten in relative silence, only broken by one of the White Lotus guards bringing in a stack of papers for Tenzin to look through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later, after they had all finished their meal, Tenzin walked Korra out to the meditation shrine and they both sat down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay Korra, now you missed our morning meditation, but I want you to take the time now and try to remember exactly what happened last night while I read this over." Tenzin began.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What is it?" Korra asked getting into position.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It is a report. Last night I told the White Lotus guards to head over the statue to clean up and see if they can find anything of use. Now remember your breathing and begin." Tenzin instructed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine," Korra grumbled before she began to breathe in, and out in a steady rhythm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes, Tenzin put down the paper and looked at Korra. "Okay, Korra are you ready?" Korra opened her eyes and nodded. "Good, now I want you to start where you think is best."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Right, I remember it happening around midnight. I was waiting on the roof because I thought I was going to face Amon, but he didn't show up. I figured he chickenedsquirlled out, so I got down from the roof and was on my way out. That is when I got hit by one of their damn bolas." Korra began though it was getting harder to speak as she was going.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And…then I was dragged into the base of the statute, I tried to fight back. I did! But there were just too many of them and they tied me up! Then I saw him, I saw Amon! I couldn't see his face, but I could tell he was smug." Korra continued now getting visibly stressed by the memory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's okay Korra, it's only a memory you are safe now," Tenzin said in an attempt to reassure the shaken Avatar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know Tenzin, I know! But, but I was so scared. I thought that I was going to get my bending taken away and that I had failed as the Avatar! I thought I had let everyone down." Korra said letting her emotion turn angry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are okay now Korra, you haven't failed anyone. Remember admitting your fear is the first step in overcoming them. Now please continue." Tenzin said trying to get Korra to stay calm and press on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra only nodded and took a deep breath. "After he got close to me, he started to speak. He talked about how he was not going to take my bending yet, how he wanted to save me for last. He might have been going to say more, but he was cut off when there was a bright flash of light and an intense heat. It felt like it might have been fire bending, but it was way hotter than anything I had ever felt before. All I could hear was shouting and a few screams. They sounded scared and angry. After that, I guess I just kind of zoned out." She explained with a shrug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tenzin interjected with confusion. "What do mean 'zone out'?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra looked back a little guiltily. "Well, I don't remember anything past that, at least until it got really quiet and Azu came over to get me. Then I kind of just passed out on her. I don't think I came to again until you showed up. Can't even tell you how long I was out."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So you're telling me that Azu alone forced Amon and his men to retreat? She must be a very good fire bender to accomplish such a feat." Tenzin said with skepticism in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"SHE MAKES PRETTY BLUE FIRE!" Meelo declared as he seemed to pop up out of nowhere sending Tenzin and Korra to the edge of the shrine in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Meelo, I told you to be quiet or we would get caught!" Another voice shouted causing Tenzin to look over and see his daughter Ikki hiding just out of sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wh…wha…whe…how long have you been there!?" Tenzin managed to stammer out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ikki was the first to respond. "Pretty much the whole time, sorry."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"By the sprites how many times have, I told you, children, not eavesdrop on other people!? Why do you always ignore me—wait Meelo what did you say?" Tenzin asked catching up to what his son had said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Her fire, it's blue. I saw it earlier, she was very mean though. She wouldn't let me see it again even though I asked really nicely." Meelo pouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Blue fire huh? That means anything to you Tenzin?" Korra asked suddenly very interested in what the monk had to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I've never heard of such a thing before, though it would explain the burns in the walls the guards found. They had mentioned that the char patterns were too dark. Where is Azu right now anyway?" Tenzin inquires.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I saw a black-haired girl sitting on a rock on the east side of the island before I came over here," Jinora said as she peeked her head out from the hiding spot and letting her presence be known.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's her alright and that reminds me I owe her a sparring match today," Korra said enthusiastically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Tenzin put his hand to his temple. "Korra this is exactly what we're here to talk about, acting before thinking. You hardly know this girl and yet you're willing to risk getting!?"  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra waved him off. "Oh don't worry so much Tenzin, she's fine! She helped me once before right? Besides, I can handle myself." Tenzin looked like he was about to argue that, but before he could Korra turned towards Jinora. "Now then, Jinora could you tell me where you saw her again?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>______________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azula had just finished her morning meditation session and was now sitting more stretched out on top of the rock, just looking out at the view. The city looked so alien to her. She was a little annoyed by the fact that the meditation didn't help her find an answer to her questions about what she should do next, but it was nice to just be able to sit undisturbed for so long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There she is, over there!" Azula heard someone call out from behind her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Well, it was nice while it lasted.' Azula thought as she sat up and turned around to face the source of the voice. When she did, she saw that Korra was now heading in her direction along with the annoying thing from earlier and two more similarly dressed kids.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Morning Korra, you seem to have quite the gaggle following you," Azula said and hopped down from her perch on the rock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Gaggle?" Korra questioned with a confused expression that quickly morphed into realization. "Oh Yeah! Sorry, this is Jinorra, Ikki, and Meelo. They're Tenzin’s kids." Korra announced as all the kids gave their own greeting to Azula.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi." Azula said with lackluster enthusiasm. "I hope you two are less annoying than that little," Azula paused for a moment considering if she should try to be polite, but ultimately decided against it. "Thing you have with you." She said pointing at the two girls and then their supposed brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey don't be mean to Meelo. He only is a little annoying." Korra said with a chuckle. "Besides he can be useful, he just told us something odd about you a few minutes ago and it has made me very curious."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh? What would that be?" Azula said with a raised eyebrow. Korra opened her mouth like she was going to respond, but was interrupted when she heard her name called out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Korra!" Tenzin called. He was now close and the frustration could not only be heard in his voice but was clearly visible on his face as well. "We don't have time for this! We need to find out exactly what happened last night."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, okay fine," Korra said with disappointment on her face. "Let's… I don't know. Let's just sit down inside okay." She declared before waving towards Azula. "Come on Azu, Tenzin wants to know how you saved my butt."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azula hesitated for a moment but relented and decided that it was better to get this over with quickly. Then after the group had found a room big enough for the three of them and out of the way enough to avoid further disturbances, Tenzin finally shooed away his children and motioned for everyone to sit at the circler table that dominated the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now then Miss Azu, Korra tells me that you forced Amon and a group of his men to flee, as you can imagine I am quite interested to hear the story," Tenzin said looking skeptically at Azula.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The skepticism was not lost on Azula and with a roll of her eyes, she told Tenzin a rouge version of what had happened. She started when she awoke on the island. He didn’t need to know anything else. "Then I walked over to Korra and she proceeded to hold onto me for dear life until you showed up. Do you any Questions?" Azula finished before locking her gaze on the monk, gauging his reaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well it's certainly a good story, but I must ask, where did you learn how to fight like that? YOu seem to have alot of training from a master.  So it seems to me that someone who has had such training wouldn't find themselves on the streets." Tenzin asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azula noticed the look of accusation on his face, for her it was all too familiar. However, she was tired after such a long game of words and wanted to avoid such annoyances this time around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If I may translate your question, you want to know if I am who I say I am and that I did what I said I did? You want to make sure that I am not some sort of spy for this Amon and that this was all some clever ploy to plant me in your ranks? Am I correct?" Azula asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tenzin sighed. "Yes, well it is just as I thought. You're a very smart girl, aren't you? However, yes that is my question. I assure you it is nothing against you personally, we just need to be careful in these trying times."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azula went to stand. "Well seeing as how you have already decided that you cannot trust me I am assuming there is little for me to say that could sway you. I have been in this spot before and it is a waste of my time to try to convince you of something you've already made up your mind about." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait!" Korra yelled as she reached out and grabbed onto Azula's arm to hold her in place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He not accusing you of anything! He hasn’t made up his mind yet either! You haven't done anything but help me. We're just asking for you to give us a little trust so we can be safe."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra was looking right into Azula's eyes again. She had looked into many people's eyes over the years. Both enemy and ally (mostly enemy), but this was the first time she had seen this in someone's eyes. A kind of concern is what Azula saw in Korra's eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'It's not that she wants me to go, but rather she actually wants me to stay.' Azula thought to herself turning her gaze away from Korra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azula remembered her thoughts about how being allied, no, friends with the avatar could lead to good things for her. So after a moment she relented and sat back down at the table. Looking over she saw a happy expression come over Korra's face and a Tenzin that had probably not missed anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that settled, Tenzin began again. "Yes, it is as Korra said. We're not accusing you of anything. We just want to be careful. This brings me to just one question. My son who you met this morning said you could bend blue fire, is this true?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The memories of hiding her fire while on the run came back to Azula’s mind. Being forced to hide what she had worked so hard for had always annoyed her. However, it was her most distinguishable feature that had always seemed to get her into trouble before. She knew she would need to be careful here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What does it mean to you if I do?" Azula asked reading Tenzin and Korra's faces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, it would make your story more believable and would be very interesting given I have never heard of anything like it," Tenzin said matter of factually.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Plus it would be really cool!" Korra chipped in. Azula noted how excited the Avatar seemed to be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Curious, these people must have no sense of the past. Well, it seems my luck must be turning around then.' Azula thought as a smirk came over her features.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well all right then," Azula said confidently. She then proceeded to hold out her right hand, the palm turned towards the ceiling. She took a moment to breathe in and stoke her inner fire, then her palm sparked to life. Her signature blue flame now hovered there for all to see.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well would you look at that, you certainly are full of surprises aren't you Miss Azu. It seems that your story does check out, forgive for being so defensive." Tenzin said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra was now just staring in awe at Azula's fire. After a moment she held out her hand and tried to use her bending to take hold of some of the flame. However, once she got some under her control, it instantly dimmed and reverted to the standard red-orange color.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wow, that's awesome." Korra finally said. "I will have to be careful when we spar. By the way, Tenzin are we done here for now? I want to go see how good a fighter Azu is!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No Korra, we must take this time to learn from last night remember? That was the point of going over it." Tenzin said trying to get Korra to focus again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Want my advice?" Azula said drawing both of their attention. "Always remember three things about any confrontation and you will find a way to make it work in your favor."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"One, you should always overestimate your enemies. That way you are more prepared for any surprises they may have up their sleeve."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Two, plan your attacks based on how the opposition will defend. If you know that attacking on one front will weaken their defensives on another front, you should have forces waiting to take advantage of that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And three, this is the most important. You should always plan for your plan to fall apart. No plan is perfect and few survive contact with the enemy, so a backup or two is always advised."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both Tenzin and Korra looked at Azula.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What, you look like the kind of person that likes to give long speeches and little stories to prove your point." Azula said looking at Tenzin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh she pinned you down Tenzin." Korra said mockingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning to Korra, Azula continued. "And you seem like the type of person that would be easily distracted. I noticed how you zoned out only three lines into that speech." Korra immediately stopped her chuckling at Tenzin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She does seem to be good at reading people." Tenzin said looking back at Korra. "In fact, you seem to be very good at a number of things Miss Azu. I must ask, where did you learn all of this? Do you have a master?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I haven't had anything like an instructor in quite a long time. However, if you run around the world a few times, I think you'd be surprised what you'll pick up along the way." Azula said knowingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I wish I had the chance to travel around the world when I was younger," Korra added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azula looked at her confused. "Wait but you're the Avatar. Shouldn't you have been all around the world training by now or something?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tenzin responded first "It has been decided that since Korra has not mastered all of the elements that doing so should remain her primary focus before she takes on the greater responsibilities."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, and what is she lacking? Wait, seeing is how you are on an air island and I've already seen you firebend in your water tribe clothes. I am going to guess that you have yet to learn airbending, is that correct?" Azula questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmp, well I know the other three well enough to handle myself and I'm getting close to learning airbending!" Korra responded vigorously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You cannot even airbend yet can you?" Azula mocked. This caused Korra to glare at Azula before suddenly shooting up from her seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'I seem to have hit a nerve. That is one skill that I could do without at this point. That would make my life much easier I feel.' Azula thought to herself as Korra grabbed her arm and began to lead her outside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll show you what I can do you little smartass." Korra declared as she dragged Azula out into one of the practice fields of the island. Once there, she let go of Azula at one end and walked to the other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Will you now?" Azula asked, however she went ignored.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright here is how this goes Azu." Korra began as she stomped her foot on the ground and a low line in the ground raised behind her and Azula. "First one to knock the other behind the line wins. Simple right?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Well, she is certainly more interesting than the last Avatar. At least more prone to action. I just need to be careful, one wrong move and I will be the enemy again.' Azula thought to herself before getting into a firebending stance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So what's the signal to begi-" Azula was cut off as a rock went flying past her head and she was just able to dodge a second one heading for her feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Well that was underhanded.' Azula thought to herself as she continued to dodge a mixture of earth and fire attacks, her own light counters being absorbed by water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Attacking me before I was ready, using her advantage of all the elements… I think I like this Avatar.' Azula thought while continuing to evade attacks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that the best you can do?!" Korra taunted from across the field.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If there was one thing Azula could honestly say she still enjoyed after all these years, it was fighting a new foe. Breaking apart an opponent's fighting style and finding its weakness was something that Azula had always been good at and once the weakness was found, Azula never forgot it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For Korra, Azula could tell that she was well trained. However, being well trained did not necessarily mean she was skilled. Azula recognized the moves she was using as just being the standard fair of many earth, fire, and waterbending masters that she had fought over the years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deciding to go on the offensive she, kicked off the ground towards a large incoming rock and used it as a stepping stone to propel herself towards Korra. Then using her fire she deflected the following water whip causing it to sizzle as it evaporated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing Azula coming, Korra lowered her stance and rose up a wall of rock to shield herself from Azula's fire blasts. Then she lashed out with another water whip, only for it to be turned it a fine mist before it could even reach her target. That had exhausted the last of her water. It was just as Azula had planned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing the wall in front of her, Azula brought her legs around and drop kicked the wall while using her fire to amplify the speed and strength of the attack. The strike caused large cracks to slip the stone, but the wall didn't fall immediately so Azula flipped around from the recoil and brought her hands up to let loose a burst of fire more intense than anything she had used thus far in the spar. When the twin jets of blue flame struck the fractured wall, it crumbled into a cloud of dust. Seizing the opportunity as always Azula took a step forward and kicked her leg towards the dust cloud. When she did, she felt it make contact with something. Bringing her other leg up in a forward kick she struck again, pushing Korra down onto the ground defeated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the dust cleared Azula looked down to see a still dazed Korra gripping her stomach like her lunch hadn't agreed with her. "That…that." Korra stammered out between strained breaths.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"By the Sprites! Korra are you okay!?" Tenzin called out in a panic as he appeared in the ring and ran to the downed Avatar's side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Oops, that was too much, always too much.' Azula thought to herself before she turned to leave, but stopped when she felt a hand grab her ankle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That was Awesome!" Korra finally said reaching her arm up for Azu to take. After a moment of consideration, Azula did take her hand and hulled Korra back up to her feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tenzin was now hovering close by but still looked worried. "Korra are you okay? Miss Azu I must ask you to-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can she stay here and teach me to fight like that?" Korra interrupted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What? Korra she could have hurt you and you want her to stay?" Tenzin asked in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well yeah, I mean she has already proven to be a very smart and helpful person. On top of that, we now know that she is an awesome bender. Come on it will be good to learn from someone who has seen the world and is not always busy with other stuff." Korra said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tenzin thought for a moment then looked to Azula. "Well, what do you think about this Miss Azu? I do believe you have a say in this."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azula smirked before replying. "Are you asking me if I would be willing to stay on a well-built and well-guarded island, just so I can teach the Avatar about the rest of the world, and a few firebending tricks?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tenzin simply nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And you want me to do this instead of going off on my own and living on the streets?" Azula added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tenzin gave another nod, only this one a little less certain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think I will take you up on that offer." Azula declared as her smirk became devilish. She just couldn't believe her luck. This was exactly the kind of opportunity that she was looking for and she was not going to pass it up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chap 6</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So to be clear, people make a lot of money from this professional bending, correct?" Azula asked as both she and Korra walked towards the arena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After spending the rest of yesterday with Azula trying to get the idea of proper planning in her head, Korra had convinced Tenzin to allow her and Azula to go back to the area to rejoin her pro-bending team.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For the tenth time yes but it's also just fun to be able to bend against people without having to worry. Besides you live on the island now what do you need money for?" Korra asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I find it useful to have a backup plan, and besides these rags get rather uncomfortable after a while," Azula said still wearing the old works uniform from the ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well you look fine and we can worry about that later," Korra said getting into the elevator. "You going to like the guys I can tell. And if you can teach them as you did me yesterday then we will definitely win the tournament."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I spent 5 hours yesterday trying to get you to think like your opponent, I can see why Tenzin dumped you on me. Maybe, no, hopefully, they will learn better than you." Azula mocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh haha, hey I learned a lot yesterday."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Indeed you certainly learned much about how to break a fall."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doors of the elevator opened before Korra could retort revealing the large training area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Korra!" came a voice from across the room and before Azula could tell what was going on, Korra was being held up by a boy in green.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jeez Bolin calm down. I'll try not to miss practice again if this is how you are going to be." Korra said getting the boy to put her down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, Korra we heard about you challenging Amon, and then the next day we heard nothing from you so we got worried. But it’s good to see that you are ok." Came from another more calm voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, right I should have said something so you didn't worry," Korra said looking down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It’s fine Korra we were just worried. Hey, who is this?" The boy dressed in black asked as he got closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh right Bolin, Mako this is Azu she uh, helped me get away from Amon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bolin stuck his hand out first. "Hello, Azu my name is Bolin of the great Fire Ferrets and any friend of Korra's is a friend of mine!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You remind me of someone I once knew, I found him very annoying," Azula said shaking his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh.." Bolin said his face dropping, but he quickly recovered "You seem like a person who would live in a volcano…. Which would be awesome by the way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes well… I have that effect on people." Azula said with utter confusion on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other boy walked up then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My name is Mako and what about me any blasts from the past for me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula looked him over. "Almost, but you seem smarter."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mako shrugged "I'll work with it. So Korra says you helped her out, I don't know what you did but thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula may never have been one to do things to get others thanks but she had to admit it was nice to be on the winning side for a change. Korra speaking brought Azula out of her thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah she helped, it's actually why I brought her today because she may be the best bender I have seen and she helped me yesterday train, and trust me I think she could help us," Korra said in admiration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula wondered why the Avatar seemed to trust her so much; she wondered if it had anything to do with the look she gave her that night. But surely it must have been relief. No one was ever relieved to see Azula.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Korra how am I supposed to train your team I don't even know how this game is played. Oh and then there is the why I should bother." Azula said getting out of her thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah Korra" Mako started "no offense to Azu but me Bolin have our own way to train"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it would be bad to break with tradition," Bolin added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, ok if you guys are sure, sorry Azu guess I took you along for nothing," Korra said disappointed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry about me I am sure I will find something to do," Azula said turning to leave. She did not see the look of disappointment on Korra's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Korra you ok?" Bolin asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get started"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula found herself wandering around the area. She saw things to be expected, other training areas, locker rooms, and administrative rooms. She even found the referee area. But was not allowed to go in. She finally made her way to the main arena. Standing on the upper level she looked across the vast room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Wow nice place, that must the main floor.' Azula thought to herself looking across the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> 'Why is it so far off the ground? And far away from the entrances, and why is there a glass ceiling I thought Korra said most games are held at night?' One of the things that annoyed Azula was half-thought plans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula was drawn from her criticism when she heard two men whispering badly from the stands below her. Looking down she could not quite hear what they were saying but she could recognize a red bandana that she remembered some of the Equalists were wearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Curious, Azula made her way down towards the pair so she could clearly hear what they were saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So if there are that many entrances to stands then there's going to be only a few guards on each one we should only need half as many people as what you say we need." One of the men said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look all I am saying is that we have to be careful we don't know how many benders are gona be in the crowd they may not be happy with Amons show" the other resounded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'So they are planning something, quite bold for some rebels.' Azula thought getting closer. Easily not being noticed by the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the men took out a large paper and started to show it to his ally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look we get the supporters to cover the entrances and we can also recruit people right from the crowd. Now come on we've seen enough lets the plans back to the boss."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Putting the paper away they both got their stuff and turned to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning right into Azula who was now just inches from one of their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula smirked and hit the man squarely in the throat nearly crushing his windpipe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed his throat as he fell backward struggling for air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why you little brat! I'll show you who you are-" the man was cut off with a bright blue fire being held right in front of his face. The heat making it hard for him to breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have a very annoying voice," Azula said matter of factly. "Perhaps it would be good if you lost it." She said moving the fire closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You, you're the blue fire girl," he said the fear showing in his eyes before being replaced with anger. Azula raised an eye in intrigue</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You crossed the wrong prophet girl and now Amon's got a price on your head."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh really and how much would it be?" she was curious she had had bounties on her before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"2,000 Yuan,” he smirked smugly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really?" she said with a grin. "Tell him I have had more on me from a peace-loving peasant, and that if he wants my attention he should get serious."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How dare you! Amon is chosen by the spirits to end the tyranny of benders all over the world! And to lead the non to a new world."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other man was coughing more loudly now seeming to be trying to get his voice back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula looked at him. "You! Did you hear what I said about the bounty?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still clutching his throat he nodded vigorously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good because your friend's voice is very annoying and I am done having to listen to it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eye widened as Azula shot a small burst of fire into his mouth. His screams being muffled by his hand being brought up to his face. Seeing the diagram that she saw earlier sticking out his pocket Azula grabbed it and walked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Not a rebellion, a revolution. And here I thought this new time would be boring.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula walked backed to the training room with confidence and saw that Korra and her team were still at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching them she noticed the two boys were good benders but clearly not formally trained. She also noticed that moves were focused on small quick strikes. Thinking back to the area she was becoming more and more interested in this game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra seemed to be resting at this point and saw her walk in and went over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You look happy. Anything interesting happen on your little walk?" Korra asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh I just got to have some fun that I haven't had for a while, I will tell you about it later. How's the practice going. This seems to be a different style of bending than what I have seen from you.” Azula joined and sat down next to her</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ha. Yeah, you should have seen me the first time. I broke rules a few times before I got the hang of it.” Korra turned to her with a crooked smile “I know the two of them wanted to train using their own way but do you wanna learn the game and be a sparring partner?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula found the smile oddly welcoming "Well I am in good mood and I do like fighting new people. I suppose as long as those two are up to it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Mako and Bolin seemed interested in the idea of being able to practice teamwork. So they decided to be on one team and Korra and Azula were going to be on the other. As Korra explaining some of the rules and telling Azula not to hurt anyone, Azula's mind wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Is this really all it takes? There has to be some catch. Something I am missing. I took city's but never could I get someone to trust me. Is this really what it’s like to be on the good side maybe poor Zuzu was  right to join the avatar all those years ago.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula’s mind was drawn back to the present after Korra yelled go and the match began. As always she took it slow grading her opponents. But this time it was harder as she found her attention being drawn more and more towards watching Korra more. She was so different than the last Avatar. More assertive and quick to act. Not stupid, just inexperienced and in need of a sharper mind to guide her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'I hope I get a chance to guide her more' Azula thought to herself an odd feeling that she had not felt for a long time returning. A few memories also came with it. And Azula immediately shook them from her mind before they had a chance to grow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting her head back to the task on hand was a way she found to make sure certain memories stayed away. Focusing once again she found her opening and shot a fireball and Bolin's leg as he was repositioning and managed to send him falling into Mako. Korra quickly following with water to push both of them out of the training arena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh Yeah! Girls rule!" Korra yelled hitting Azula on the back in excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula just rolled her eyes "Well of course we won there is me and the Avatar on a team and two…others against us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why do you come first on the list?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well I am not saying I was more important to the match but, well….yeah," Azula said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I like you Azu your clever." Said Bolin who had walked up to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, maybe you could be on our team as a backup fire bender." Mako chipped in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula smiled the thoughts of earlier about how easy it was to make friends coming back to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'</span>
  <em>
    <span>I guess it helps when people don't think you are a crazed monster.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, I guess I'll be the backup. It will be good to not spend every day on the island."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well guy and gals, a full morning’s practice a new team member I think we just might be ready for this tournament," Bolin said excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not quite yet. You still need your new uniforms" Came another voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula turned to see a girl with long black he walking over to them happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Asami!" Mako said running over to the girl and embracing her lovingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula rolled her eyes and noticed that Korra seemed to be not likening how close the two were. Korra noticed Azula watching and quickly took the look off her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And this is Azu she helped out Korra and now she is gona be part of the team," Mako said pulling Azula's attention forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good to meet you Asami, I see that you are the one funding our team," Azula said looking her over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How could you tell that?" Asami said in confusion</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You came in and said before we start we need the uniforms you brought plus I know wealth when I see it." Azula</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami smirked, “Someone is a people watcher."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You get used to it." Korra chipped in smiling at Azula.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula looked at her and simply nodded in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am sure we will. Ready to go Asami?" Mako said looking back at the girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course I guess we will see you all later." And both of them turned to leave</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So guys want to keep practicing or…" Bolin spoke up after the pair had left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nah,” Korra said "I am gona head back to the island to do some practice there. Come on Azu, we'll see you later Bolin."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula could tell that Korra had little interest in practice as they made their way back to the island.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll talk to you later Azu ok? We'll go over the planning and stuff then." Korra seeming distant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Azula could say anything she was gone, heading towards the main buildings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula spent the rest of the day exploring the island. Later in the day, she found her rock that she had sat on earlier and begun to meditate on it. But before long Korra joined her seeming to be in better spirits. For a while, they talked about learning to plan as Korra mentioned earlier. Azula liked how quickly Korra was able to get what she was being told and how she consistently tried to add on with what she thought might also work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, Azula started to notice the look in Korra's eyes that she saw earlier. That look of admiration mixed with something else. She felt herself getting the old feeling in her chest again. Using the excuse of going to eat dinner Azula ended the lesson much to the noticeable disappointment of Korra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the meal, Azula kept to herself both by catching up with how the world works in the library and even managing to relax a little in the bathing area of the island alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that night in her bed she found herself being woken once again by her senses as she heard her door opening quietly and someone walking in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"May I help you?" Azula said making a fire in her hand and scaring Korra a little who was now sitting on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh um hi Azu sorry I didn't mean to wake you up," Korra said quietly avoiding eye contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was not an answer to the question Korra," Azula said still looking down at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" I know sorry" Korra began "I just had some trouble sleeping and ah—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula spoke softly. "You had a nightmare and you came to the person who helped you out of your last one." She did have some sympathy for the girl. She had had enough experience with her own mind betraying her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was about them attacking the island and taking me back to Amon" Korra began her voice revealing her fear. "I know it wasn't real but I still feel afraid you know." She finished getting up and sat on the bed next to Azula.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula felt like she should do something so she put her hand on Korra's back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It never matters whether it’s real or not. It will still terrify you and take control of you unless you remember that it’s your mind and that you are in control of it and fight back against the things it creates." Azula said the memories of her cell and own fight returning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra then leaned against Azula her head resting on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You talk as if you have experience," Korra said in a caring voice. Azula froze not used to the sudden close contact. She showed nothing of her internal stress on the outside and worked to relax.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula took a deep breath. "You learn a lot traveling around the world a few times." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"One of these days I am gona ask you for more detail than that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"one of these days I might answer," Azula said turning to look at Korra</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Maybe I will' she thought to herself. More as a joke than anything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The uncomfortable feeling of the alien body on hers combined with her feelings from earlier. So she moved to scot away from the Avatar. "But for now you have a finale match tomorrow and you need to sleep,” Azula said pushing Korra off of her lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah ok,” Korra said getting up to leave. Just as she was going through the door she stopped and turned to her again. "Thanks, Azu"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula fell asleep with her head filled with thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Next day Azula found herself in the setup room with Asami watching Korra and her team go through a few matches with her team. After easily winning their last match the team was on the elevator heading back to the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I still don't understand why the ring is so far off the ground," Azula stated</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I heard it was to prevent the benders from cheating and using other things than what's in there." Asami offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that not what the refs are for?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami just shrugged and turned to meet the team.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You looked and great out there,” Asami said to Mako now holding him in a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I dare say the rest of the team also did well," Azula said directing her words towards Bolin and Korra. She noticed that Korra seemed focused on Mako and Asami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well thank you Azu its good to be appreciated after a job well done, right Korra?" Bolin said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm, what oh right yeah… of course."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So Korra what do you say do think you wanna go out tonight I know a place that serves great water tribe food it would make a great date spot."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"oh ummm no offense Bolin but I don't really feel up to it ok? Your nice but..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An odd idea came into Azula's mind then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well seeing as those two seem to enjoy enough of each other how about we three go for a good dinner somewhere to celebrate moving up in the finales."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That sounds fun what do you think Bolin? You up to it?" Korra said enthusiastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He rose from his disappointment "Eh sure why not."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra was the first to leave the locker room and before Bolin left Azula stopped him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where exactly is the water tribe place?" she asked him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The evening was filled with Bolin coming up with strange ideas and Azula informing him that the difference between a strange idea and a brilliant one was only a matter of planning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula did enjoy the look of amazement on both of their faces as she told them some stories on how she learned some tricks and found herself likening the way Korra looked at her in particular. And for the first time in a long time, she found herself genuinely laughing at the trick Korra played on the stuck-up pro-bender with her pet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now the fun was over and the 3 of them were heading back to the arena for the next match.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey look there's Mako," Korra said getting closer to the arena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Azula's attention was taken by what she thought were red sashes running behind the corner of the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey Korra I will catch up I am just going to check on something real quick," Azula said breaking off from the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok just don't miss the match."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rounding the corner she could hear a voice that was trying to whisper but doing a bad job of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No this is duct 3 we gotta be at four!" one of them said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What does it matter the lieutenant said just to get inside and wait it should not matter which way we get in" another added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"yeah but the diagram clearly shows—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh look another one to add to my growing collection," Azula said confidently standing right behind the huddled men.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of them moved until one suddenly turned quick and tried to throw a bolas around Azula.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raising her hand she burned it away easily and jumped back giving some distance between herself and the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your that crazy blue fire girl! That burned Sogans tong out!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Crazy?" Azula said walking towards them with blue fire in both of her hands now. "Would a crazy person melt you into a pile of slag!" she threatened holding the fire right in the man's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um well yes?" one of the others responded in fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, then I suggest you give me that diagram before I go crazy then,” Azula said making her fire slowly bigger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of the men moved so Azula grabbed out of one of their hands without much reaction from the holder who was still staring at the fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't just stand there" Azula said lowering the flame. "Get Out Of My Sight!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment the four men looked at each other and with a gaggle of random sounds decided the direction they would run.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing that run brought them close to the edge of the pier Azula decided to send them one last message and shot a fireball at the lead man’s foot. Tripping him and sending him and his compatriots falling off the edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula looked down at the paper and saw it was another diagram of the arena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'How many of these things do they have?'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After her fun, Azula went back to the area to watch the match. She could tell that something was different with the team and it was not doing well. From what she could see there was some sort of tension between Mako and Korra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'I wonder if the two had a little chat while I was away. Probably had something to do with the way that Korra was staring at him earlier.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She continued to watch the close match and how Bolin seemed to save them at the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the match, the platform returned the team could see that Mako and Korra were trying to avoid each other. Neither of them said a word as they got changed. Korra got finished first and stormed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is going on between those two?" Azula asked Bolin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know when we got back Mako was all mad I just rushed past them. This was after you left."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moments later they both heard Mako slam his locker and leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Should we follow them?" Bolin asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This could get interesting so yeah let's hurry," Azula responded</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them followed Mako at a bit of a distance hoping he would not notice them. After Mako turns a corner they both start to hear shouting but they can’t understand it because of the echoes of the hall, so they quickly go to the corner hoping to hear what is going on. But suddenly the shouting stops. Both looked at each other and fearing the worse quickly jumping from behind the corner only to see Korra Kissing Mako.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula felt an odd feeling in her stomach, one that reminds her of the feeling she got the last time she was betrayed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the feeling left quickly after she sees the angry look on Mako's face as he pushes Korra off of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Korra! Are you crazy? I am happy with Asami and I am not gonna mess that up!" Mako Yelled angrily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine whatever it meant nothing anyway!" Korra yelled back</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you crazy! What you just go around Kissing random people! Whos next, Bolin Azu who you gonna 'kiss with no meaning' next!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe I will!" Korra said walking over to Azula and grabbing her collar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Korra no wait-!" Azula found herself saying before getting cut off by Korra's lips on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment of shock, Azula realized she might like these lips. They were not perfect and soft but worn, tough, and used. She felt like she was actually starting to kiss back but after a moment she felt the lips leave. Azula looked down and saw that Korra had the same look in her eyes as the night she saved her. After a moment Korra abruptly turned and walked away from the group. The same thought as before going around her head'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why did it have to be her'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula looked over to see the rather surprised look on Bolins face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Learn to keep your mouth shut Bolin," Azula said closing his still gaping mouth. "You never know what might fly in."</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chap7</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Mako and Bolin were now staring at Azula.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What!?" she said annoyed-looking between the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them looked to anything they could with Mako scratching the back of his neck</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing" he began "Just ah.., did not see that coming."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Neither. Did. I." Azula responded turning to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Making her way through the crowded street leading to the arena Azula could see Korra ahead of her heading for the ferry. She found herself half hoping that she would hold the boat for her and half not. Part of her mind told her that should have seen this coming and another that there was no "this" to have seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'I just got caught up in dam relationship trouble nothing to even think about.' Azula thought dismissively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she got closer to the ferry landing she could see that the boat was running but had not left. Pushing through the crowded streets she made her way onto the boat and felt it start to move as soon as she was on. The boat had a large flat deck and across it standing near the bow, Azula saw Korra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello there," Azula said standing right behind Korra making her jump a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, I made sure the boat waited for you," Korra said not looking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why thank you I did want to sleep in my own bed tonight," Azula said looking across the water, the light from the city illuminating the islands in the bay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra did not seem to notice what she said as she stared at the waves passing below her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should have stayed at the arena," Azula said trying to break the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra looked up to Azula "What do you mean?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula could see confusion in her eyes and she could tell that it was about something bigger than what she had said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, the reaction to your…move, from the boys was highly amusing." Azula said smugly, "I think Bolin's bottom Jaw almost hit the floor."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh,” Korra said looking back down. "*chuckle Yeah I can imagine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anything you wanna say about that whole thing?" Azula asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No." Korra answered sternly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the short ride passed in silence for the two of them. Korra seeming to be lost in her thoughts and Azula not saying anything that may upset the girl. She had learned that sometimes people should be left to their thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After arriving back on the island Korra made a quick getaway and Azula did not see her for the rest of the evening except for a few glances.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that night Azula was woken in her room by a familiar sound of someone trying to open her door quietly. Her small room giving little space for the sound to escape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'I wonder who this could be.' Azula thought to herself as she set up from her bed still in her grey ship workers shirt. Creating a small blue flame in her hand she saw Korra sitting on the floor leaning on her bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I had a feeling you would be awake," Korra said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wasn't," Azula said sternly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Another skill you picked up while running around?" Korra asked looking up at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you want Korra?" Azula asked staring her in the eye</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra broke away quickly and looked back down towards her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The last time I was here you helped me out and you just told me what to do without any fancy speeches or stories like everyone else seems to. It was nice to get a straight answer, and I was hoping to get more." Korra quickly said in one breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula noticed the uneasiness that Korra seemed to be getting as she let the fire in her hand go out leaving the room to be lit by the light of the city and moon from outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'She thought of what to say beforehand.' Azula thought to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'She's planning something.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't think you listened to my advice so seriously," Azula said skeptically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra stood up abruptly and looked back at her. "Of course listen to you! Your and strong and skilled, why wouldn't I!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula looked at the vigor that Korra held while she was talking. Her gut twisted in knots as soon as she stopped talking. Not liking the feeling of unease she fell back into instinct in an attempt to make the cause of this trouble go away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought we talked about going into a situation without all the information. You are as big of a damn fool as I thought if you trust me so much without knowing me." Azula said angrily looking at Korra. But, she was overcome with a sense of regret for her harsh tone and had to look away from the hurt in Korra's eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra walked over and sat on the bed right next to Azula, without looking at her she began to speak. "As usual it seems, your property right." She began turning to look at Azula.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But you know, I never really felt like I did not know you. Even that night at the statue when you were holding me in your arms, I felt like I just knew you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula's mind immediately went racing about all the possibilities that could come from Korra saying that she 'knew her'. Turning away from Korra she got lost in her thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Could she have some knowledge of her past life?'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Does she KNOW me?'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'If she did wouldn't she say something about it?'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Does she care about me regardless?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Does she care about me?'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula suddenly realized where the train of thought was taking her and tried to regain control, but she could still feel the mix of excitement and confusion in her gut. Trying to regain control Azula said the first thing that came to mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did you want to ask me anyway?" She said quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra let out a deep sigh. "Who are you?" Korra asked eyeing her closely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula let out a chuckle "My name is Azu remember?" she said still not looking at Korra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dam it Azu you know that's not what I mean!" Korra said loudly punching Azula's shoulder and forcing her to look up. Azula tried to keep a look of annoyance on her face but could feel the distraught and confusion seeping in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean Korra?" Azula getting a little more strength back in her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra took a deep breath. "What I mean is –and don't start walking away again ok, I just…I just need to know. Azu are you a criminal?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula tensed up as her mind became clear and focused on survival just as it always had. And just as always she had to be very careful about what she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What would make you ask that?" She said in an innocent tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra looked at her with a look of amused disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really? Really now. come on even I can tell that voice was fake. And besides, I told you we would talk about this later."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A scowl now adorned Azula's face as she looked back at the Avatar. She prepared herself for anything the Avatar would do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra turned and looked down, a look of sadness on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'What…' Azula is taken aback by the way that Korra was reacting. She was prepared for a sternness or rejecting even anger, not….disappointment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So I'll take that as a yes then," Korra said with saddened disappointment. She stood up slowly to leave. "It must have been something bad if you had to run all around the world."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It the small time it took for Korra to cross the small room to get to the door Azula's mind was racing. Part of her knew that her one possible chance of living a life, not on the run and making something out of it was walking out the door. And another part did not like the idea of Korra walking out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking note of this…feeling of not wanting to make Korra the person upset rather than the Avatar. Azula found that ignoring this feeling had been getting harder and harder the longer she spent time with the girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula was roused from her thoughts by the sound of her door opening and she quickly jumped out of her bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Korra wait!" She exclaimed as she grabbed her arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra turned to look at her a look of uneasiness and skepticism on her face. Azula could also feel the muscles in her arm tighten up and feeling such she let go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra continued to look at Azula as she lowered her hand from her arm, a look of losing patience in her eye that Azula could see clearly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look ok yes I do have a…questionable background." Azula started with a little desperation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I have paid for what they said I did, and I came here hoping for a new start. You were nice enough to give me a bed and somewhere to start, now will you believe me when I say that I am not a criminal."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula watched the tension leave Korra slowly, but she had a feeling she had gotten through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine, yes I believe you," Korra said quickly. Azula sighed with relief but noticed that there still seemed to be something else Korra wanted to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now that we got that all squared away-" Azula started but was interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No it's not 'all squared away' I still won’t know more about you. It's good that you're not a criminal but I still want to know more about your past." Korra said sternly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why does it matter to you so much?" Azula asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra looked away then eyes darting around the room and mouth opening and closing as if to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well," Azula said staring her down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra looked back at her. "I just wanted to know if there was a ah um hardened criminal in my home."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula could tell that Korra was not telling truth but she ignored and saved the information for later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seems like a good enough reason for me," Azula said turning from Korra and walking back to her bed. "Now unless you have any further inquiries I would like to sleep."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra looked lost in thought for a moment before turning towards Azula, an odd look in her eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was curious about something else," Korra said closing the door again and walking over to Azula's bed and sitting down. For a moment she just sat there eye turned away from Azula.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," Azula said sarcastically her hand gesturing for Korra to keep going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra kept her eyes away as she started to talk. "You remember back at the area after the match with Mako and Bolin and that um event."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula's face immediately went on the defensive as she answered</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was only a few hours ago and I was there for it, so yes I remember what of it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't really plan the whole thing just so you know it just kinda…happened after I heard what Mako said…" Korra stammered out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get to the point," Azula said with a mixture of worry and annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra slightly Flinched at the tone but turned to look right into Azula's eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why did you start kissing me back?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Ah crap.' went through Azula's mind as she quickly broke away for Korra's gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know what you are talking about." She said flatly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra chuckled a little, a smirk on her face. "Come on now I was there too, I felt it you where starting to kiss me back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah and if I remember correctly you hightailed it out of there soon after." Azula said trying to regain control of the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra looked like she was blushing from what Azula could tell from the dim light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well it was only like my second time kissing someone and the first time, as you saw did not go so well, and- wait… so you admit it," Korra said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula could feel the warmth of her own cheeks as she realized what she had said. She felt that part of her that had now gotten impossible to beat back down coming up again and she found herself….happy that Korra did not seem repulsed by another girl kissing her. 'Certainly a different time.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What of it Korra." Said quietly a little defeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's just… I duno odd, I never thought about kissing a girl before, and it seems that you liked it." Korra said looking at Azula. After a moment of thought, Azula relented and gave a slight nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I just found it odd that I… liked it too." Korra said in a quiet tone looking down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wave of odd relief hit Azula. She questioned it immediately. She figured it was because for the first time a girl she liked actually liked her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'But do I really… like her.' Azula thought deeply to herself. She decided that before she got her own hopes up of something that could turn out better than her last experience, so she started to test the waters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well I would imagine you would, given my grace and beauty," Azula said smugly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra scoffed "A little full of yourself also apparently." Korra said in a mocking tone. Turning back to avoid Azula's gaze she started again in her quiet tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look I am just a little confused right now ok I have never had these feelings for anyone before and I know your smart and beautiful and I just want to know more about you because I wanna be sure-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That what you are feeling is real and not a passing curiosity or fancy." Azula Interjected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra looked up to her then a annoyed look on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you know everything?" She asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula Smirked, "Almost I'm working on it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra chuckled. "I do like how confident you are. Seeing as you seem to know ALMOST everything what do you suggest I do about how I feel?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula smirked an idea coming into her head that se could tell had come from that feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think…" she said moving right next to Korra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That…" she said moving her face close to Korra's face. She could see the apprehension in the Avatar</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There is…" She said putting her hands on either side of Korra's face feeling the strong muscles under her smooth skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only one way…." She said moving her lips so close to Korra that she could feel the warmth of her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra closed the distance, cutting off Azula. Azula pushed back from Korra's initial force and felt that Korra's lips where just as she remembered them. After a moment Azula could tell that Korra was not going anywhere and she felt what must have been Korra's tongue force its way into her mouth. Not to be outdone Azula deployed her own. For a moment there was a dual with both sides seeming to enjoy the challenge the other presented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a time that seemed to pass more slowly for the two of them they broke apart their foreheads still leaning against one another. Both where breathing heavily in the small lightly lit room. Azula recovered first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So does that calm your feelings?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra gave her a big smile. "I think it clears some stuff up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good." Azula said leaning back her hand being held by Korra. "Because I believe that you need some sleep before tomorrow's match and I from your constant questions."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A look of disappointment came over Korra's face and she lowered her head and let go of Azula' hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula leaned forward and lifted Korra's chin in her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey. I will still be here tomorrow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sad look left Korra's face she leaned forward to give her a light peck on the lips. "You better." She said turning to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she came to the door and slowly opened it she turned back. "You know for the record we could probably both fit in my bed." She said in a suggestive tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good. Night. Korra." Azula said sternly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra chuckled "Good night Azula." Korra said sleepily and she left closing the door quietly behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula laid her head back on the bed, a sense of contentment and abolishment running over her. Knowing that she would certainly enjoy this new time indeed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she laid there she closed her eyes and began to slow her breathing the last thing Korra had said coming back into her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Good night Azula.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes shot open with the realization of what Korra had said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh Shit."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chap 8</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a sleepless night, where every sound in the dark, and every movement of shadow put her on high alert, Azula decided to give up trying as she saw the sun’s light replacing that of the night in her room. Getting out of bed carefully, the events of the night before replayed in her mind as she opened her door and slowly walked out into the narrow hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Good night Azula. That's what she said there is no doubt about it. She knows, she somehow damn well knows.' Azula thought to herself. She had not been given a chance to think of what this meant the night before as she was petrified that the Avatar would come out of any shadow and put her back in that cell. But now that the light of the day was making the shadows part her mind refocused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'She must be planning against me then.' Azula thought as she remembered the kiss they had shared. Azula thought that Korra must have known before going into her room. Azula made sure to give nothing away. And that meant that Korra was now playing some sort of sick game with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Another traitor.' Azula thought to herself in disgust as she continued to make her way quietly down the narrow hallway. But Azula was a master at manipulating people and even as she thought about Korra must be tricking her somehow, part of her refused to accept it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The awkwardness that Korra showed was real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Shyness that she showed was real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Kiss was very real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another possibility crept into Azula's mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'She knew and still….' Azula was filled with a sense of hope that she had not felt since even before she was put into that accursed cell. That she would be able to walk around without the web of lies holding her down. ' I would be able to use my name, which would be a nice change.' She thought to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'If she can not hate me for my past then she can convince the others to trust me as well, I won't have to hide, I will take my right full place!'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lost her thoughts of hope that she had long since abandoned she did not hear nor sense someone coming up behind her in the hallway until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Being pulled instantly from her thoughts Azula's body reacted on muscle memory honed after many years and grabbed the hand pulling it forward and stuck her leg out to trip the person back first hard onto the ground and pulling the perpetrator’s arm hard across their throat. Pinning the person to the ground with her knee Azula found herself holding a flame to the face of a very bewildered Korra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a grown of pain and cough to refill her lungs with air, Korra looked up to Azula still with daze in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know Azu, most people respond with a good morning, a friendly nod, or even if they are closeer a hug. But if being with you means this is going to be the morning routine then we may need to talk about this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula did not hear what Korra had said after the first three words 'You know Azu….' She got off Korra and sat along the wall a mere couple of feet from Korra lost in her thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'But she said my name I am sure of it…' No more hiding no more webs…'. Out of the cracks of Azula's broken hope came the cold logic that had kept her alive at this point. It began to process what the new information meant as Azula sat and thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra now regaining her bearings sat up rubbing her sore back. She looked over and saw the troubled look on Azula's. She quickly moved to sit next to her shoulder to shoulder and put arms around her in a warm embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Azu what's wrong?" Korra asked with concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula continued to stare at the ground between her sitting legs. Recovering from the mark the hand of faith left on her hopes. Lost in thought she barely registered Korra leaning in and gave Azula a kiss on the cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey what's wrong, tell me." Korra pleaded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula continued to stare at the ground, but she wanted, no, needed answers to calm her thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Last night when you left, you called me something. A name that was not what I told you was mine." Azula said sternly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra smiled a little as she laid her head on Azula's. "Is that what has you all worked up? I'm sorry I did not know you wanted to keep your past so behind you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" Azula asked the desperation seeping into her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra brought her hand up and started playing with some of Azula's hair that was around her neck. "Your hair is really soft, and it smells good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tension in Azula snapped almost loud enough to hear. She whirled around and brought her arm hard across Korra's chest pinning her to the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Answer the question dam it! What do you know of my past! And where did you hear that name!" Azula demanded fiercely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is your problem! The only thing I know of your past is what you told me!" Korra snarled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And the name?" Azula asked eyeing her carefully</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra let out a small chuckle. "To be honest I guessed it. I didn't know if it was your real one or not but apparently, it means something to ya."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some of the weight was lifted from Azula's shoulders. But it was replaced twofold by confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean you guessed?" She asked in confusion moving off of Korra so she was sitting next to her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra had a smirk on her face while she talked. "Well I am not as stupid as I look, I heard the way you answered when I first asked your name. From that, I got the A, Z, U, and L, but it didn't sound right so I thought about it and Azula sounded like the best option."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The weight of confusion on Azula increased rapidly. She realized that Korra had probably been thinking about it because she herself had been hiding her background and that Korra was just trying to pin that background down like she had last night. Still, there was a more important lingering question on her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And the name means nothing to you?" Azula asked tentatively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra looked to her tilting her head to the side slightly. "No. why should it?" Korra paused a look of concern appearing suddenly. "I'm not gonna see it on a wanted poster am I?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Maybe in a museum.' Azula joked to herself. But as she looked at Korra's face she saw that she was taking it seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula got her hand and moved it to Korra's face gently rubbing her thumb on her soft cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Korra I told you, I am not a criminal."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The expression on Korra's face lighted a little but still looked to be demanding answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That name…yes it mines but it's one I like to keep to myself. It has a past that I would not like the world to know about. So just keep it to yourself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look of concern finally left Korra's face as she leaned in and kissed Azula's lips. Though surprised Azula responded accordingly. The talk about her past made her wonder the looks she would be getting from those she used to know in that past.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shock from Zuko</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Disappointment from her father</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Disgust from Katara. (Which brought a good chuckle in her mind.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they were all dead and gone. This was Azula's time now and she would damn well do what made her happy. So she continued the kiss for another minute or so before breaking off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra enveloped her in a hug and Azula could feel her warm breath on her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Azu I know you don't like it but could I call you by that name when we are alone?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula thought for a moment about the risk that would entail. But decided that since the Avatar did not know the past about it, which she made a mental note to look into, that maybe she could indulge herself a little bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, just don't get them mixed up anywhere else."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok Azula." Korra said happily leaning back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula sighed in contentment upon hearing her name without fear or hatred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't you have to go to morning meditation?" Azula asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra's happy face dropped into a scowl. "Well hell I like talking to you too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula chuckled. "And I like Tenzin not being in a foul mood all day. Now go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra stood up, pulling Azula with her. "Fine I guess we'll talk later, and maybe I'll get some more of that past out of you." She said turning to walkway</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula rolled her eyes. "You can try but you may find it a fruitless endeavor."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra turned around facing her still walking backward. "I think you know me enough to know how stubborn I can-ah!" Korra exclaimed walking into someone else. Korra managed to regain her footing and saw that it was Tenzin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shit! Sorry Tenzin I didn't see you there." Korra said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzin sighed rolling his eyes. "Korra I told you to watch that mouth of yours. Regardless head to the mediation shine and make sure you get the full hour in."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not coming?" Korra asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, one the Acolytes will be there to help you, I need to talk to Azu for a little bit. Now go." Tenzin said sternly. Korra gave a slight wave to Azula and made her way quickly down the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula raised her eye brow in question and saw the Tenzin was holding a rolled up paper in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Miss Azu if you could please come with me to my office there is something we need to talk about." Tenzin said seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course."Azula resounded, going on the defensive waiting to see what this was all about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzin led Azula threw the halls around various turns until they came upon a moderately sized office room with walls covered with various shelves filled with papers that looked well organized. Everything in the office looked well kept and organized including the large wood desk under the lights in the ceiling that left nowhere for shadows to hide. After they entered Tenzin gestured for Azula to sit down in a chair as Tenzin sat across the desk facing her, he was eyeing her cautiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula remained calm the years of practice in these situations allowing her so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"May I help you Councilmen Tenzin?"She asked formally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzin brought up the rolled paper he had been holding and unrolled in on the desk for Azula to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chuckled when she saw the crude drawing that was on the paper till she read the words under it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Blue Fire Girl to be captured or with proof of elimination. Return to Cracked Cup Inn for details. 6,000 Credits.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That Inn is a well-known gathering point for Equilists." Tenzin said in a serious tone. "It seems you have made an enemy of them what do you think about that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula looked and smirked. "I think I need to do more to them so they raise that bounty." She said sarcastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzin chuckled. "If this island is attacked will you defend it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula raised an eye brow in confusion. "What do you mean?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You say that you have run around the world most of your life. Now that the Equalists are after you and Korra my home is becoming quite the target and I want to know if you will run away at the first sign of trouble or help to keep Korra and my family safe." Tenzin said matter of factly eyeing her carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula returned his glare with her own, having a feeling there was something he was going for in this little talk. She thought about the question he asked and decided that no she was not going anywhere. She was well on her way to carving her own notch in this new place. She had learned after those years on the run that allies were very important and with her and Korra's…relationship she had no intention letting something happen to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I like my room and my real bed, and Korra seems interesting enough, so yeah I am not going anywhere," Azula said confidently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzin smiled lightly. "Good." He said getting up. "How have the lesson with Korra been going by the way? The one time I overheard you two talking it was about how the concept of using the openness' wait can be used not just in fighting." He asked making his way towards the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well I think you will believe me when I say that herrrrr, enthusiasm can slow things down a bit." Azula said standing as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's got a good heart and will pick it up in time. Thank you for your time miss Azu. But now if you'll excuse me I have some work to do." Tenzin said opening the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, and buy the way you can take the miss out if you like." Azula mussed leaving the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh one more thing." Tenzin said just as Azula had exited. She turned to face him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The next time you and Korra need a moment with each other I dare say a private room is better than the hall way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula looked at his face and saw that he was saying it very matter of factly, without any judgment or prejudice. She knew in her own time such closeness was forbidden, but it seems that times had changed for that as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It seems I will have to be more alert for prying eyes in the future, and stay out of such open spots." Azula said with welcomed contentment. She had been worried about being found but now it seemed that she did not need to worry so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good" Tenzin said. "Such a thing is not unheard of but still would be considered not something we would want to get out, but it's good that there is someone so strong to keep her safe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Azula could say anything Tenzin closed the door to his office leaving her in the narrow hall. As she walked through the halls heading for the rock to relax on she was hit with that familure feeling she had had before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Can it really be this easiy?' she thought to herself. She thought about how it seemed that in just a few short days she had nearly returned to her high status in life. She lived in the guarded home of a respected government official. She had made friends that were impressed by her abilities and showed her respect not fear. She had saved the life of the Avatar which seemed to have the interesting result of putting Korra at her side, she may not have much experience in relationship but she knew she liked Korra's force of will and strength. In just a short amount of time she had made quite the name for herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mood took a sudden sour turn when she realized that it was not her that gotten this new life but Azu. Azu was a strong young woman with a interesting past, and that idea of her had earned the respect of those around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'My name is Azula.' She thought to herself. Azula conquered cities. She turned armies away with her glare, and had nearly broken the Avatar cycle. She had been in the dark cell and run around the world getting scars and suffering, learning the lessons that Azu was using to her advantages. Even after all this time she was still proud of most of what she had down, still had enjoyed the fear and respect that her name received. She liked her name and what it meant, and sure Korra would use it now when they were alone but even then it was not the same as someone who knew the history about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>History.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What did history say about her? What fate was she given? She suddenly became aware of the fact that she had not looked herself up. Sure she had been to the island library but had only gotten the chance to read up on the city and nothing else. She rather liked her history and wanted to have it be part of her and how others saw her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Or at least Korra…' she found herself thinking. maybe she could get Korra to trust and then later on tell her about her history and maybe Korra would look at her the same way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'No.' She realized suddenly. She may have been born lucky but that was a long time ago and her luck had since run out. It was far too risky for anything to be revealed anyone. She may like her name but what she preferred was not going to overtake the home and food that she had gotten without it weighing her down. Be sides she was still unsure of what to do with the Korra situation sure she had done what she had wanted last night and this morning but that had to be put aside until her place in this time was ensured. Her first step would be to go back to the library and look at how much this time new about her so that she could an idea of areas, people, and topics to be avoided. This was about her survival which had long been her number one goal and she would need to stay focused and not let things distract her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is it safe to approach you now, or are we having the same greetings as earlier?" Korra said a little ahead of Azula in the hall way her arms out in a defensive stance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula looked at her and chuckled. "Yeah its safe and I have decided that tea will work as a better wake me up in the morning so we won't be needing those exercises any more." She said mockingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well I just had to be sure after this morning though I admit I did not mind how it ended." Korra said flirtatiously. "You feeling better by the way? You where pretty upset earlier." she said with more concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'No'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah I just needed some time to sort things out and such. Wait, aren't you supposed to be in meditation?" Azula asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra chuckled "The guy fell asleep after about a half hour, so I figured that we were done. Hey do you want to go look around the city with for a while? We aren't expected in the arena till the afternoon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula thought for a moment, she had intended to go to the library and not let anything distract her, on the other hand she could do that later and the idea about learning more about the city sounded interesting... and she could feel part of her liking the idea of spending a few hours with Korra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wont Tenzin not like the idea of you out in the city without protection?" Azula asked after noticing how protective Tenzin was being of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra shrugged. "I got a clever Idea about how to be safe, besides I was just gona tell him we were going to the arena early. What he doesn't know won't give him head ache." She said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula smiled reminded that it was this kind boldness and recklessness that she liked in the girl. "Well when you put it that way I guess I could use some new clothes even."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah you could. I know a place that you would like that sell tough stuff so we can get that done quick. Anyway I meet you at the ferry in a few minutes I gotta grab something from my room." Korra said turning to run down the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula made her way out of the temple complex and down towards the ferry landing as she was walking closer she saw that there was some one already waiting on the boat, its engines all ready going. As Azula got closer the person turned revealing herself to be Korra. Korra was wearing a long dark grey over coat and matching bucket hat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's you 'clever disguise'?" Azula said sarcastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eh it works." Korra said shrugging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra gave a quick wave to the ferry driver, and Azula could feel the lurch of the boat moving. Once again the where standing at the bow of the flat hulled ferry, at this point the sun was high enough so that there was plenty of light as they made their way towards the city. As the stood next to each other Azula felt a sudden hand grasp hers. She initially flinched but when she looked to next to her she saw Korra smiling at her so she relaxed her hand in Korra's strong grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Some ones a little clingy today." Azula said mockingly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I like holding you, you're warm." Korra said still smiling turning forward to face the city again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh…ok" Azula said soft</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had lied her way to great power. Lied to survive running around the world. And was lying now to keep a roof over her head, only for the first time she felt uneasy lying to someone, lying to Korra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a brief stop in a shop and a few hours wandering through the city Azula and Korra where heading to the arena through the crowded streets. Azula had managed to replace her worn gray work shirt for the ship with a thick pair of cotton red cotton pants and matching shirt. It was apparently made especially for fire benders, for the seller had ensured her that it was highly heat resistant, another added feature was padding at the elbows and knees. Korra had explained shat she heard about the shop from Bolin, apparently it was his places to buy things when they have money list. Korra had said that she had simply acquired the money through various means, intended of course to pay people back. Azula had enjoyed the time together, and was happy that Korra seemed to as well. However the entire time she had the nagging feeling, that she finally decided fitted the requirements to be called guilt, about being fake and lying to Korra. Though she did have a feeling why it was there she had tried hard not to think about it. She had to be focused on survival, she had not properly planned in too long, to many things could still go wrong, she did not have time for any…thing with Korra no matter how much she wanted to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now they were heading to the arena through the crowded streets in the mid afternoon and Azula had something important to talk to Korra about that Tenzin had reminded her of earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait a second Korra" Azula said grabbing her arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra turned to look at her she was standing close due the packing of the crowd. "What is it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's step a little out of these prying ears first." Azula said noticing the edge of the pier had less of a crowd, and pulling Korra towards the most open spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is there something wrong with new cloths?" Korra said with concern</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula smiled a bit. "No they are fine, and thank you again, but I have something more important to talk about."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra looked at her with concern and nodded a bit for Azula to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right so Tenzin saw us in the hall this morning." She said bluntly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra Immediately had a look of confusion and sadness on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure? I mean he only saw the flip or or maybe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He saw everything Korra, or at least enough to figure things out, I know he talked to me about it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra looked down clearly sad. "Is he mad?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula's arm was on Korra shoulder to comfort her, before her mind had a chance to protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Actually he was just glad that someone strong will be around to keep you safe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra looked up "Really? Cause I know back down south this sort of thing is totally forbidden, but this is good now we can be more open." Korra said smiling and grabbing Azula's hand and holding it tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rrrriiigghhtt." Azula said stretching the word and letting go of Korra's hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's also something that Tenzin mentioned, that while it sounds like he does not have a problem with it sounds like we should keep this behind closed door for the time being."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh" Korra said looking down again. "Did he say why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No but I imagine that it has something to do with your high profile and things like that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Korra asked looking up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula shrugged. "I forgot about it and we were enjoying are time out, I was only reminded that I needed to talk to you about it after what you did a little while ago."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra got put a sly smile on her face. "Oh you mean with those two jerks that wouldn't leave us alone?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, you know a little while back they made these things called words, and you use them to form sentences and you usually use those to make people to go away." Azula said sarcastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra laughed. "you're the one that said we should light them on fire!" Korra exclaimed pocking Azula in the chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have learned that such actions are frowned upon by most people." She said slapping her Korra's hand away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra turned and into an odd pose and pushed her bottom lip far out. "Are you saying you did not like the kiss?" She said in clearly mock sadness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am not saying it was not nice I am just saying it was not subtle," Azula responded simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra chuckled and returned to normal. Well ok, but yeah guess if Tenzin suggests it I guess we will keep this behind closed doors for now. Do you think it would be ok if we told Bolin, Mako, and Asami?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula shrugged "I don't know lets figure a bit more about what this is before anything else shall we? Now come on we are going to be late for the practice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra sighed. "Yeah you're right I guess we will worry about that later." She said starting to walk towards the arena</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Yeah there are a lot of things to worry about latter, I just hope latter does not come to fast.' Azula thought following Korra.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun fact when I first came up with the last chapter's big reveal....I had absolutely no plan on what to do with it. So that was fun :D</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This Story can also be found on Fanfiction.net. This site seems to be more popular now and I am slowly adding it here one chapter at a time. The advantage of reading it here will be as I move it over I am refining each chapter. Some of the early ones written years ago could use some work.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>